


Two boyfriends, One shed

by kyukun



Series: The Oumasai Modern Adventures! [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Teasing, as per usual, i incorporated some of my personal oumasai hcs, kokichis a brat, lots of teasing, shuichi is fucking kinky, theyre very soft and in love, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyukun/pseuds/kyukun
Summary: Kokichi just wanted to walk home with his boyfriend but Mother Nature seemed to have different plans.





	Two boyfriends, One shed

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be very vanilla but turned very kinky so fast =w=  
> *also i want to thank my readers for leaving kudos, comments, or just reading my works! i appreciate you all so much <33

Purple eyes silently observed the window, grey clouds seemed to fill the once blue sky. The young teen placed an elbow atop his desk to provide support for his head he had now placed on his palm. He continued to ignore the ongoing lecture that was taking place and further observed the skies. He figured it would rain today, though he didn't mind that. In fact, he hoped it would at least drizzle. Staring absentmindedly at the increasingly growing clouds, he didn't notice a paper fling onto his desk. It was until he heard a cough he was brought back to air; he snapped back to reality as his fingers and eyes lingered down to the folded piece of notebook paper. Quietly he turned around to see who the source of the cough was only to find out it was his boyfriend, Shuichi Saihara. An instant smile was brought to his lips as Shuichi gave him a gentle wave; he waved back. He silently opened the note.

_ Kokichi, do you want to walk home with me today? _

_ — Shuichi _

Kokichi held back a giggle. He never knew his boyfriend would be so lame. Shuichi was that type of boyfriend. He was the one who would send cheesy love letters and play it off as some "secret admirer" even though Kokichi knew damn well it was him. He is definitely the romantic type, not that Kokichi cared. He loved it. It made him feel special and appreciated. But alas, this wouldn't have been the first time he's been invited to walk over to his house. Even if it wasn't his first time, he still got nervous around him. The butterflies never seem to go away around Shuichi. A faint blush scattered his pale skin as he wrapped his fingers around the lead pencil beside him. Before writing his reply, he quickly glanced up at the teacher to make sure she had her back turned.

Once the coast was clear, he scribbled down a reply before folding it up again and tossing it back to the bluenette. 

_ Ah, sorry Shumai. I'm busy walking with my super hot boyfriend after school. Maybe next time? :p _

_ — Super taken _

He smirked as he saw Shuichi blush as he held back his laughter, ultimately failing a bit in the process. This caught the attention of the teacher pretty quickly as she snapped her head towards a laughing Shuichi. "Mr. Saihara, would you like to share whatever it is you're laughing about to the class?" Immediately straightening himself out, he cleared his throat with a stern look. "No ma'am." Kokichi was about to piss himself. Both of them were complete idiots, complete utter idiots; Kokichi wouldn't have things any other way though. Their dynamics completed each other in a weird way. Shuichi was a straight A student, a very studious one at that. He studied a lot and had great grades, he was never the troublemaking type. Kokichi was nearly the exact opposite. While he did care about his grades, it wasn't to the extent of his lover. Studying books were never exactly a good method for him, he was more of a hands-on learner. 

Kokichi was quite the troublemaker. Though, he made sure to not get into too much trouble, he was known as a prankster and a pretty damn good liar. No one ever truly knew when or if he ever told the truth. Not many trusted Kokichi because of this. He still is confused as to how he managed to wrap someone like Shuichi around his little finger. Shuichi had actually confessed first. Kokichi in that moment had never seen anything cuter in his life. He remembered how awkward he was and how much he stuttered and blushed while holding a letter in his hand like some cliché anime girl. It was undoubtedly the cutest confession he's ever received. "Then I'd suggest you remain silent." She finished, giving off a warning towards the rest of the class as well as Shuichi. As if on cue, the school bell rang throughout the speakers, signalling class time had been over. Kokichi had been so thankful this was their last period. He couldn't wait to walk home with Shuichi. His fingers lifted and closed books one after another, shoving them roughly in his backpack before swinging it over his desk.

His smile grew larger as certain familiar stels grew closer to where he was standing. "Hey, you." His heart raced, feeling like had ran a mile in a minute. His eyes lovingly gazed into Shuichi's grey eyes. His long eyelashes batted his way, they would be the death of him one day. "Hey, Shumai."

"Ready to go?"

Kokichi slightly nodded as he slung his back over his small shoulders. The teen walked in front, Shuichi naturally following his lead with a smile. "Ah, I told you already didn't I? I'm walking with my boyfriend today. A virgin like you wouldn't understand." A chuckle escaped his lips, his hand forming a fist over his lips to muffle the sound. "Ah, I see. Well, what's this boyfriend of yours like?" His cheeks reddened as the two continued grinning like two lovestruck idiots. He absolutely loved when he would play along with his lies. It was his way of flirting at times, and seeing as how much time they've spent together, it was inevitable that he'd get used to it. "Let's see… He's about yay high, suuuuper skinny, probably weighs less than me," With every description, Ouma used his hands as he often did, to describe his physical attributes. He gave a cute tippy toe to Shuichi's forehead as he described his height. "He's adorable and has these killer eyelashes that just make me go crazy. He's romantic and incredibly fucking cheesy but I love it."

His heart flipped up and down as Ouma described him. His heart seemed to fall deeper and deeper in love every time they laid eyes on one another. Even simple interactions seemed to be magical with Kokichi by his side. He really was head over heels in love. "Oh, is that right? If I'm not mistaken, it kind of sounds like you're describing me."

"Hmmm, nah. You wouldn't know him. Bet you've never had a boyfriend before, huh? Saihara-chan will forever remain a virgin." Even though Ouma knew  _ damn _ well he was definitely not a virgin, it was still fun to laugh about it. The two walked hand and hand down the stairs, not noticing the bits of rain dripping down the academy's windows. Instead, they were two occupied with one another's company. "I do, actually. I definitely have a boyfriend."

"Oh really? What's he like? Is he your pillow?"

"He's about this tall, and he is probably the tiniest person I've ever seen. But, he's really cute and loving. He has gorgeous purple eyes that I could stare at for forever and has messy purple-black hair on top of that. His skin is so pale and so beautiful in the sunlight. He's quite the mischievous one but he stole my heart the minute I laid eyes on him."

A hand squeezed his tighter as blood rushed towards Kokichi's cheeks. He resembled a tomato at this point. Hook, line, and sinker. Shuichi mentally marked a score next to his name. He had won this round. The smaller male remained quiet in his flustered state, not really sure how to retort to such cuteness. "S-Shuichi… that's really lame." His head was now turned to the side to avoid eye contact with the now grinning winner. How did he manage to get such a great boyfriend like Shuichi? How did he, Kokichi Ouma, manage to get one of the most hottest and sweetest guys in all of Hope's Peak Academy? It truly baffled him. He didn't deserve this. Shuichi giggled as he gently placed a kiss on the reddened cheeks. As the two inched closer to the entrance, a faint sound of drizzling could be heard. They shared a quizzical glance before peaking over the various lockers to see students gathered around. It was raining.

"Uhm, did you bring an umbrella?"

"I did."

"Thank fuck." He sighed, noticing the rain slowly start to increase. Shuichi and Kokichi walked hand and hand as the latter grabbed his umbrella before heading out the campus doors. They shared a serene silence, hearing nothing but the gentle sounds of one another's breathing. The rain covered the pavement under their feet, the sweet and sultry smell of the raindrops brought a warmth around Kokichi. Several students were heard from the distance behind them, talking and chatting idly while scouring the way in search for cover or an umbrella. Thankfully, Shuichi had anticipated the rain and took the necessary measures. He stretched his arm out, his black uniform was now sprinkled with water droplets as well as his palm. He loved the rain. It was always so fun to play with and to just feel or hear. It calmed him and put his restless mind at ease. "You really like the rain, don't you?"

"Well, duh! I dunno why but it makes me feel happy, ya know? It reminds me of my beloved."

"Mm, really? How?"

"It's calming and beautiful. Some people find it an inconvenience at times but I don't. Rain makes me feel safe. And whenever it does rain and you're not physically with me, it makes me feel like you are. I want it to rain everyday. Plus, it's fun to play with."

"Sheesh, Kokichi. That was lame." He teased back, lightly nudging the boy. Shuichi blushed at his words, his heart pounding over and over again. "Hey! No it's not! You're just jealous because I've played in the rain before and you probably haven't."

"That makes no sense." He laughed, tightening his grip on the umbrella as the wind had begun to pick up. "Hell yeah it does! Come on, babe. Have you ever even played in the rain before? It's soooo much fun. I lie a lot so I can see right through your bullshit. You've never played in the rain before." Leave it to one of the best liars Shuichi knows to call out a lie. He had to admit defeat on this one. He never really had a chance to experience something this childish before. Usually on rainy days, his uncle had advised him to stay inside and just to study since rain often got messy. He glanced off to the side, averting his eyes to the boy who was now tip toeing in front of his face. They had stopped walking completely now, "So what if I haven't? Rain gets messy, Kokichi." His boyfriend frowned at this. "Yeah, I guess it does but that's the fun part! Who cares if you get a little messy? It's about enjoying yourself and being a kid!"

He pondered the thought, debating back and forth whether or not he should follow suite with Kokichi's advice. They were third years after all, maybe it wouldn't hurt to live a little. "Okay fine. I'll… I'll do it if you do." He said, hesitation dripping from his voice. He shifted his eyes back into Ouma's, witnessing pure bliss fill into his eyes the minute he spoke. "Really? You really will play with me?!" Shuichi kissed his lips, his blush deepening as their lips touched. He always got his way, didn't he? Shuichi couldn't help but admit how in love he really was. He was willing to give up everything and anything just to see Kokichi smile like that. "Yes, really. Let's just be careful cause— W- H-hey Kokichi…! Wait!" Without any warning, Kokichi dragged Shuichi from underneath his umbrella, instantly drenching him in the rain. With the umbrella now discarded, the two rain along the sidewalk and into a nearby empty park. Kokichi let out several giggles along the way, ignoring his lover's countless pleas to slow down. 

He'd never seen him smile so brightly and innocently. It warmed his heart. He felt himself begin to smile uncontrollably as they entered the park through wet bushes. Kokichi released him and immediately began dancing and spinning around. His arms were spread as far as they could go and with each spin he gave, his clothes seemed to get more and more soaked. Shuichi stared at the boy from the bushes, his heart beating. It felt like he was confessing all over again. Seeing a new side of Kokichi just pulled him in more. "Come on, Shumai! Get your ass over here!" He shouted through his cuffed hands. Shuichi let out a giggle and joined him as he ran at him with full speed. Tackling him to the ground, he wrapped the small boy in his arms. They giggled the rain now on both of them. Shuichi stared at a laughing Ouma, moving aside his wet bangs. Their laughter slowly died down as they pulled each other closer. Lips now touching, the two had their smiles plastered on their faces. Shuichi wrapped his hands around his waist while tilting his head to deepen their kiss.

Kokichi whimpered a bit in their kiss as his tongue was now wrapped around his own. Rain had now begun to pour, droplets now turning into balls of water. Small rumbles of thunder could be heard from the distance. Hearing this, the pair stopped in their tracks. They looked at one another before clumsily trying to find shelter. "Here! There's an empty shed here!" They scurried off into the shed, Kokichi nearly falling in the process. The shed was warm and somewhat small. It was enough space for both of them to fit, and that's all that mattered. Kokichi was the first to go inside, finding two blankets at the side along with many various tools. "Shumai, there's blankets in here." The two were now beyond cold. Shuichi unbuttoned his uniform, a white soaked button up underneath it. Kokichi stared at the boy slowly as he did this, in a somewhat trance. "What? Take off yours too, you'll get sick."

"R-right…" He didn't get why he was feeling flustered. It wasn't the first time he's seen Shuichi naked. Hell, he wasn't even naked. He looked different though, he could see his chest through his now nearly transparent shirt. He fumbled with the buttons of his uniform. Shuichi noticed this and knelt down to lend a hand. "I got it." Kokichi gripped the blankets he had under him. He continued to stare deeply at his boyfriend as water dripped down his face and hair. He looked hot. He quickly smothered the thought but before it could completely erase, he lurched forward to kiss Shuichi as soon as he felt the sleeves of his uniform slide down his skin. Shuichi a bit taken back, eyes widened, wasn't sure what had gotten into him. He shrugged mentally and eased himself into the kiss. Well, they did need to get warm so what better way to do that than each other's body heat?

Shuichi gently laid Kokichi onto the blankets, not releasing him from his kiss. His hands gripped the taller teen's shirt. The rough pittering of the rain against the shed was enough to create the mood. Shuichi let his free hand slowly undo his top, not taking any attention from his lips as their tongues intertwined. Kokichi lifted himself forward so he could release his shirt from his skin. Once his skin was set free, Shuichi attacked it, kissing and licking his rain soaked skin. His breath hitched as he continued to cling onto Shuichi's sleeve. They hadn't done it in a while. It felt so good to feel him pressed up against his skin. Shuichi licked his neck before lightly sucking on the skin. He knew Kokichi loved it when he left marks. He loved the slightly possessive side of Saihara.

"Mng…"

Kokichi bit his lip as his eyes shut tightly, he didn't want to be too loud. Shuichi let his tongue slide down his body, it soon found its way around his pink bud. He swirled it around his mouth as it hardened the more he did so. Kokichi's fingers found their way towards his hair instead, messily tangling themselves inside his soaked strands. His hands were now at his sides, snaking themselves around the pale waist. "Hn… ah…" Shuichi felt himself grow tight around his pants. Kokichi had such cute moans; how could he not get hard? He fumbled with his belt buckle, roughly undoing them but also making sure he didn't hurt Ouma. Once his pants were off, he moved his lips towards Kokichi's cock. The poor thing was already getting hard just from all of the foreplay. "You're hard already? That was fast." Shuichi smirked, cuffing his member with his cold hands. The feeling sent a shiver up his spine. He hazily opened an eye at the smirking bastard, "Shut up. It's been awhile since the last time we did it."

Good point.

Shuichi slipped a hand under his boxers, gripping a hand around his member. He licked the member from his boxers. He decided to tease him a bit longer. Shuichi slowly rubbed his cock, he placed his thumb over the top as he slowly stroked him off. "Shumai~ Please… Don't tease me, you sadistic asshole." He moaned with a pleading whimper. Ignoring his constant pleas, he continued as he felt his own member harden more. He slowly slipped off his boxers, his member springing free. He blew on it which made Kokichi mewl in pleasure. He looked up at the boy through his eyelashes before licking the member slowly. "Hngh… fuck." He stopped, releasing himself from Kokichi. Shuichi now stood up on his knees as he hurriedly undid his own belt and pants. He shimmed out of his pants, his boxers following as he escaped the confinement. “Let’s put that mouth of yours to good use…”

"Shuichi~" He moaned, elongating his name in a merciful tone. "Uh-huh. You want me to not tease you anymore? Then do as I say." Kokichi grew more turned on, he loved when he was dominated by him. Shuichi never really had a spine, but seeing him give orders made him want to disobey him more and allow him to be punished. Kokichi shuffled towards his boyfriend who was now against the shed's wall. Ouma's face heated up as he wrapped his hands around his member. Precum had already been dripping down the tip, making movement easier. He twisted his hand up and down, his wrist following his actions. Shuichi let out a low groan, gently placing a hand on Kokichi's dampened hair. Kokichi gave a few pumps before lowering himself down to his cock. He opened his mouth as he slowly inserted Shuichi into himself. He shut his eyes once more, bobbing his head up and down. Shuichi threw his head back in pleasure, biting his lip down. Oh, how much he's missed this; he seemed to have missed Ouma's mouth a little too much.

His tongue licked up and down the member with every suck he gave. He lowered his hand towards his own member, stroking himself to gather some wetness to his fingers before inserting two inside his bottom. Kokichi purred under his own touch, moaning lightly into his dick. His fingers slowly entered his hole, scissoring around his walls with ease. The eminence pleasure made him that much more excited. His dick craved release as it continued to twitch under his chest. With a half opened eyes, Shuichi gazed down at that smaller male underneath him. A pretty red dusted his cheeks as he sucked his member thoroughly. Sweat had begun to take the place of the water droplets, covering their bodies as the rain continued to pour outside. He thought continuously about if anyone were to walk in on them, it'd be hard and awkward to explain. Part of him didn't care though, he wanted to just be in the moment and ignore any interruptions that came their way.

"K-Kokichi… I'm _ — _ I'm close _."  _ Kokichi eased his boyfriend from his lips, a string of saliva the only thing connecting the two. "Good. Come for me, Shumai." His tiny, slim fingers fastened their pace as he continued to work his magic.

Kokichi placed his mouth once more on his veiny cock, continuing to devour Shuichi whole. As if on cue, he released his seed, the liquid dripping down into Kokichi's throat. The sour yet sweet white come made its way into his system, flinching as it shot out. Shuichi clutched the damp purple hair underneath him, letting out a loud groan. He threw his head back onto the wooden walls. Kokichi smirked lustfully, "Nishishi~ My Shu-chan came a lot, didn't he? Did I get you this excited?" Still riding from his high, Kokichi had earned a half-hearted lie in response. "S-shut it." As soon as his high had worn off, he pounced on Kokichi, placing both of his hands above his head. Kokichi smirked at the sudden dominance he was receiving. "Aw did I hurt your feelings? Don't worry, Shuichi. I'm completely sorry!"

"You little liar."

"Hehe, caught already? You're no fun."

Shuichi used his free hand to tilt his chin up, a tiny bit of come still tainted his lips. He gazed down into Kokichi's amethyst eyes before diving into a serene kiss. His hand remained unmoved but the other, trailed its way down from his chin towards his wet cock. The member itself was in a similar state of his own. His thumb snaked around his tip, making Kokichi shiver at the touch. The grey eyed boy had his hand completely wrapped around Kokichi, now starting to pump the member lightly. His endless moans were stifled in their kiss, drowning out the loudness in his voice. His lips curled in their embrace, knowing exactly how to get to him. He knew Kokichi got needy, he knew eventually he'd be begging for Shuichi to hurry, and that was  _ exactly  _ what he wanted. As much as he disliked teasing when it came to himself, he fucking loved teasing his boyfriend. Kokichi would be the sexiest when he was a moaning mess, begging and craving for Shuichi's touch.

It was his weakness that he hoped Kokichi wouldn't find out about for his own sake. He could hear it now, never ending teasing and calling him a pervert coming from Kokichi's end. It would be horrific. Though, his teasing was the only one he could tolerate, in moderation though. He didn't mind it. Nevertheless, he released Kokichi from his other hand and from his mouth. He took off his shirt, hurriedly undoing each button. "Shuichi~ No more teasing. Hurry already!"

Ah yes. That was what he was looking for. That one sentence was music to his ears. He wanted to hear more. Ignoring his previous request, he innocently tilted his head with an angelic smile. "Hurry with what? You have to use your words, Ko-chan."

He knew Kokichi turned into putty whenever he used that nickname. He could feel and see Kokichi get beyond flustered under him. The blushing boy crossed his arms over his chest, his fragile thighs at Shuichi's side. He glanced over to the side, avoiding any eye contact with his boyfriend. "D-don't give me that innocent act… God, you're such a meanie. Do I really have to say it?"

His hand snaked its way around his cock once more, this time giving a tighter squeeze than before. He squeaked in response, "Yes, really. I need to know what you want."

"I… I want Shumai inside of me. Don't… don't be gentle."

He buried his face in his hands, which earned a victorious smile from Shuichi. He leaned down, placing a kiss on his hands. "Good boy. That's all you had to say."

"Sadastic fucking pervert."

Shuichi chuckled lightly as he aligned himself up with Kokichi's entrance. He removed his palm from him and moved it to the floor beside Kokichi's side. He steadied himself, inhaling sharply as he slowly begun to immerse himself fully inside his walls. Kokichi released his face from his hands as he bit his lip impatiently. He let out a high pitched moan as soon as his lover fully entered. "Hngh!" Shuichi elevated his legs, placing them over his right shoulder. "I'm going to move now." Kokichi nodded, giving consent to him. Shuichi made sure he was steady enough before giving a rough thrust inside Kokichi. The petite boy bounced as his cock exited and entered his boy. "Hah…! Oh, fuck!" This position hit his sweet spot nearly immediately. His walls tightened around his cock, making him flinch in pleasure. "Shit…" His fingers gripped his creamy calves, piercing them with his nails. He continued to rock his hips in the same rhythm he had before. Kokichi clasped a hand over his mouth in fear of being too loud.

Wet skin slapped against one another, drowning out the sound of the rain in the background. He grinded deeply into the tiny teen, he gritted his teeth shut, making a hissing sound as he continued hitting that same sweet spot. "Mngh! Fuck, yes… Shumai, that feels so fucking good!" His voice was muffled but it was still loud enough for Shuichi to hear. He saw that his eyes and mouth were hidden from him. He slithered his hand down towards Kokichi's ass, he raised his palm before slapping it harshly. In a somewhat expression, his hands moved away from his mouth as his eyes widened. He felt his ass sting with every smack Shuichi had given him. He loved it. Wanting more of this aggressive behavior from Shuichi, he gave a devious smirk. "Hah… I barely felt that. You should try harder, Shuichi. When I said, "don't be gentle," I meant it."

"You "barely felt it," huh? Alright, then. You asked for this." Without warning, he pulled Kokichi up by his slim arms. His face was now pressed to the floor, his arms and ass were now in Shuichi's grasp. He kept his animalistic pace, making the smaller boy bounce more than before. He felt his eyes roll in the back of his head, drool beginning to form on his chin. "F-fuck yes! Mn! Anh, Shuichi! Yes, yes…! Fuck me right there…!"

Shuichi's cheeks heated up, he felt himself nearing his edge again. He transferred his right wrist to his other hand as he bent down towards Kokichi. He licked his neck, biting down onto his shoulder while he was at it. Kokichi had a smile on his face, biting his lip while he was fucked silly. "Oh my god, yes. R-right there…!"

"Hhn… I'm going to come…"

His thrusts lost their rhythm, growing increasingly sloppier by the minute. He let go of his wrists,one of them now cradling Shuichi's cheek. "Let's come together." He closed the gap between their lips as the two reached their climax. "Ah!" He screamed, releasing himself inside of the boy's hole. Both panted heavily, white liquid oozes out of his hole as he laid on top of a tired Shuichi. The two laid in silence before realizing the rain had stopped. "Did we… did we actually do it for that long?" Kokichi giggled, placing a kiss on his nose. "Probably. Hey, are we still going to your house? I want to take a nap." He laughed in response, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. "Sure. Sorry if I was, er, too rough." 

"You kidding? That was amazing! Do that more often."

"R-really?"

"Yes! I love when you're rough with me. It's sooo hot!"

Shuichi stammered, "Th-thanks, I guess. We should, uhm, we should start going home now." He patted the male above him lightly on his back, signaling the clinging male to release him. Despite his efforts, he managed to nestle himself further into his neck. "You have to carry me… Shu-chan really did a number on me today so my legs are  _ really _ sore." Shuichi sighed, letting him have his way with a smile. "Fine, fine. I love you."

"I love you too, my little pervert."


End file.
